YuGiOh Survivor! In Costco!
by Josco
Summary: Well, I think the title speaks for itself...


Josco: -is crouched on a rock- Heh... heh... We locked them in, we did, precious. Yes precious we did...-notices the people reading- OH!  
  
Opia (opia-fire): -grabs Josco-... behave, we have guests...  
  
Josco: -clears throat and straightens shirt- Yeah. Well, we were in Costco and I had an idea... What would happen, if the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh was locked into Costco? –Chuckles evilly-  
  
Opia: AKA: It got out of hand...  
  
Josco: It was never in hand. Well, here goes. I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh cast. Oh, and by the way, in this particular fanfic, the Yami's are separate from the others. Yami= Yami Yugi; Bakura=Yami Bakura; Marik= Yami Malik. Have as many bad thoughts as you please.  
  
Locked in.  
Yugi, Tea, Mai, Tristan and Yami all sat on Yugi's Grandpa's shop's step. It was nearly two 'o' clock.  
"All right guys!" Mai stood up, "Lets go meet Joey, Ryou and Bakura. I told them we'd meet them at Costco, so let's go." Yami jumped up and helped his hikari up, the two of them held hands as they walked. Tristan and Mai noticed and said nothing, they had no problem, and it didn't affect their relationship. Tea, being the queen of both friendship and being oblivious, noticed nothing, other than her daydreams about Yami and Yugi fighting over her. Poor girl...  
"Yami?" Yugi asked quietly, "Why are we going to meet Joey and the Bakuras at Costco? I'd rather stay home with you." Yami smiled sweetly. His light always had the most innocent sounding ways to ask questions.  
"Well, I suppose to be with them. Also because your grandfather asked us to pick up some items there." He looked down, his crimson eyes meetings Yugi's amethyst ones. Yugi smiled innocently and accepted that answer. They walked the rest of the way in silence, laughing only when Tea tripped over a stone on the sidewalk because she didn't see it.  
"You're real graceful, Tea." Yugi said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Yami chuckled at his cuteness.  
"Really?" Tea asked, her eyes glittering because she thought it was a compliment. Tristan shook his head, Yugi stared at how dumb she was being, Yami burst out in roars of laughter, until Yugi quieted him with a powerful squeeze on his hand, and Mai slapped her forehead.  
"Sarcasm, Tea, sarcasm." Mai said as they turned into the Costco parking lot. From the doorway they could see inside. It looked like a giant warehouse. The shelves were about ten times as tall as them (15 for Yugi =P) , as wide as two of them and as long as about eight of them. There was about seven or eight feet between them. In one corner they could see a food court, and in the back they could see a bakery. Hanging from somewhere in the middle of the ceiling there was a giant, blown-up, bouncy, castle. Yugi stopped short of the door. Yami looked back at him with one eyebrow raised.  
"Yami, I don't think we should go in..."  
"Why not?"  
"Its not supposed to be open today," he pointed at the open/closed sign, "but the doors are open. No one is checking to see that we're members, and there's no one in there... At all..." He was obviously nervous.  
"Aibou, it's all right." Yami said comforting his other half. Yugi shrugged, and continued in. A shadowy figure jumped out from behind a trashcan. It cackled evilly and locked the door. Then the shadowy figure (also know as the author) ran off.  
The door slammed behind them. Both girls jumped and screamed. Yugi looked at Yami as he moved instinctively closer to him.  
"It was prolly da wind." Joey walked up towards them, followed by Ryou and Bakura. He noticed Yugi and Yami, standing so close and holding hands and he felt a twinge of jealousy. HE wished that he could have a relationship with that egotistical, self-centered, genius. '_Sure he bugs the shit outta me with those puppy-names, but it don't matta._' He thought.  
"I'm going to try the door." He said calmly to soothe Yugi. It didn't budge. "Um, unless the wind is blowing in ten force gales, we're locked in."  
"THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!!!! I'M GETTING' OUTTA HERE!" Joey screamed, backing up. As he continued to back up, he ran into someone slightly taller than himself. Turning around, he saw it was Seto. HE held down a blush.  
"Or maybe mutt, maybe someone who works here locked it." He personally felt the same as Joey, but he had to try to impress him. It was working.  
"Well, duh. I was just goofin' off to make fun. I know that it ain't haunted." Suddenly Yugi yelped. They turned to look at him and saw Malik and Marik standing behind him. Marik had his rod across Yugi's neck.  
"Let us out, and he lives." Marik threatened.  
"Some how I doubt that they locked them selves in here with you on purpose. Unless of course, they're drunk." Bakura said calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"True," Malik said, "Let him go." His dark(er) side complied.  
  
Josco: Hee hee! This ought to be good. Oh, by the way, I don't own Costco. Aiy yai yai, that'd be a handful... R&R please! 


End file.
